Day of the Dead
by stygianxiron
Summary: Based off It's All Greek to Me RPG, The underworld celebrates The Day of the Dead. Nico will have to deal with seeing his step-brother son of Persephone  but at least he's got Anya with him to back him up. NicoxAnya


Due to the war, the Day of the Dead celebration feast had not taken place in the palace the year before. Despite it being a holiday 'south of the boarder' those of the Underworld enjoyed the celebration; a day when even they were being recognized. There was no need to decorate the palace, when you're Lord of the Dead, it's kind of all ready for the event. A few of the minor gods of the Underworld arrived through the large double doors, some even with their own demi-god children. This was slightly irksome because many had joined Hyperion, like Johnathan Thales, but the terms of the event was a 'cease fire' so to speak. Just for today, the celebration was more important.

Nico didn't want to think about seeing his step-brother. It had been a betrayal of trust and to betray a child of Hades? That was risky business, Percy Jackson knew that best. The thought of the son of Poseidon had allowed a wave of guilt to pass him. Nico should still be looking for him not celebrating a week of the dead. Still, Hades had made it clear that the demi-gods attendance was important. He was already aggravating many Gods, the last thing he needed was to become an annoyance to his own father. Luckily, the conditions of his attendance came with a perk or two.

Dressed in a black inner tunic and a gray cloak, Nico stood on the marble balcony by the entrance, watching those that arrived with mistrust. His dark optics studied every face, finding few familiarand each one lead the demi-god itching to grab the sword around his waist and attack. _A cease fire_, he reminded himself. Over and over again.

"You should relax, little brother. Or your date will think you're the cause of such a sour face." Bianca's voice broke through the silence, giving her brother a forced look of annoyance. It was strange having Bianca back. Nico often forgot she was alive again. What was perhaps the strangest was the fact that she hadn't aged much. Before it was clear that she was the oldest but now? They probably could have passed for fraternal twins.

The daughter of Hades approached her brother, the fabric of her long, black dress, flowing behind her almost melting into the shadow she cast. "Father wants a quick meeting in the throne room before we join the celebration," she was displeased by this; her tone was clear of that. "Our dear, Step-mother requested it. More than likely, the little brat will be there." Nico was still deciding if his sister's new found sarcasm and constant sneering was a relief or uncomfortable. It seemed her being dead for a bit had provided a new out-look on life.

He was about to open his mouth to protest, but Bianca just turned and waved her hand nonchalantly; "You can bring her. She's technically involved in all of this anyway." She descended down the stairs but instead of joining the path everyone else was talking to the ball room she headed towards the path to the throne room. Nico watched until his sister was out of sight.

He expressed a low sigh, thoughts about the previous months playing through his head. How everything had gotten so messy, he didn't know. Romans and Greeks, Nero and betrayal, Gaea and Hyperion. It was a lot to deal with; for everyone. He was deep in thought when suddenly she spoke.

"So serious," she teased. Nico looked up, taken aback by the sight before him. He always thought his girlfriend was pretty but there had never been a moment when he saw her dressed up, not like this. Her red hair was adorned with gold leaves which were braided into her hair, twisted up in a bun. A few ringlets fell to the sides of her face as they were too short to keep themselves in place. She wore a traditional Greek dress, patterned in gold and silver that hung from her shoulders and flowed down behind her. She smiled nervously, stepping forward some to minimize they're distance. "What?"

"Nothing," he finally managed to respond. "You look incredible." He wasn't even sure if the word was good enough but considering it was a compliment he didn't normally like to express, it was a big deal. The Daughter of Apollo smiled, "Just incredible? Bianca will be insulted, since she helped me and all."

"Anya..." he grumbled, averting his eyes to ignore the burning sensation on his face. He hated feeling embarrassed and ever since he came back to camp, Anya seemed to be doing a lot of that, even before they were an item.

"I know, I know," she tried to suppress a laugh, stopping in front of him. "Should we get going then?" The reminder of the meeting brought out a sigh from the son of Hades. "There's a meeting, in the throne room...before we go." He was still having a hard time sharing all of this with her; the underworld and his family. She was a daughter of the sun god, there was nothing more lively. Yet, here she was associating with everything that made Nico who he was. It wasn't shame that made him feel this way more along the lines of self conciseness. What if, eventually, she saw something she didn't like? As always, Anya seemed to be able to read his thoughts. She knit her eyebrows with concern, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Nico?"

She brought him back, with a simple question of concern. "Johnathan will probably be there," he added. As the name left him, Anya seemed to stiffen. Very few times did she ever look upset about someone but Johnathan Thales struck a hard note with both of them. "Well, we should probably get this over with then," she added with a definite nod.

"You don't have to go, You can wait here if you want."

"I'm not missing this," she affirmed.

He was relieved, truth be told. He could always count on her if something were to happen. "You're," he narrowed his eyes, combing his vocabulary for the appropriate word. "...astonishing. You know that?" His lips began to curl into a smile, his face approaching hers.

"I know," she agreed. "Remember that the next time you run off," she provoked playfully, smiling when she felt his hand on the side of her face, bringing her closer for him to kiss her.

The rest of the night could be a disaster but for right now, in that moment, they still had each other.


End file.
